KTJx2Craft
No screenshots currently exist of KTJx2Craft. Please add a screenshot if you have one. KTJx2Craft was a server that was housed at the IP address mc.ktjx2.com. It was founded by KTJx2 a year or so ago, and featured Survival, Creative and about 12 different minigames. All of the minigames were original, and were KTJx2's own ideas, excluding Team Deathmatch '''and '''Bow Spleef. KTJx2Craft was praised by its small set of players for the unique minigames and the fabulous survival world. KTJx2 received multiple compliments for his smart choice of plugins, and the set of custom plugins. KTJx2Craft, or KC for short, had a Minekart ''project in the works. For those of you who don't know, Minekart was a minigame formerly on Mineplex. It was a Minecraft adaptation of ''Mario Kart, a popular racing franchise. Minekart was removed from Mineplex due to complications from updating to Minecraft 1.6. MInekart on KC could not be fully finished, and stayed in its beta state right up until KC closed. Members and Guests never got to play the game; only Trusted members, Testers and staff could play beta games. In the summer of 2014, Grimier Beta was introduced to KC, and it was set to replace KC's survival world. KC was going to crash sooner or later, but Grimier Beta sped up the process. KC only ran on one gigabyte of RAM, and too many worlds caused the server to crash, causing many plugins to stop functioning and a lot of worlds became corrupted. Survival KC's Survival world was all too simple. There weren't any special items or such. It was vanilla survival with friends, plus grief protection. A short time before KC had crashed, quests were introduced to KC as a beta test. The Survival world was ridden with buildings and such built by the community. As on Grimier as well, players on KC Survival had businesses of their own; some, like ConstructoMat, hired other players as servants to go hunting at night and come back and give mob loot, for payment of some iron. Unlike Grimier, the only way to get diamonds was to go mining; making diamonds harshly rare. Iron reigned supreme back then. After all, it was vanilla survival in every way except for grief protection and quests. Creative KC's Creative mode was a simple freebuild. There were no plots, and to protect your builds, you would have to claim them with a golden shovel. This made it possible for you to build anywhere and for different people to collaborate on a build. Two Creative worlds existed, Redstone Ready Superflat and a regular Overworld world. Involvement with the Build Team Applications for the Build Team had opened up some time in June of 2014. For a player's application, they would have to build something neat in the Superflat Creative world, give coordinates for their build, and explain in their application why they would be important for the Build Team. Minigames Bow Warfare Bow Warfare was a simple game where two players are given one-hit-kill bows. The goal was to kill the other player as many times as you could until one of the players left the game. The crash The crash of KTJx2Craft '''was a tragic event where the server crashed due to an overload. According to KTJx2, the server was going to crash sooner or later but Grimier Beta, the newly introduced survival world, sped up the process. KTJx2 explained that each world isn't just worth one world; one world is really three worlds, counting the End and the Nether that comes along with every map on Minecraft. There were seperate worlds for every minigame, and, counting each map's End and Nether, there were over 16 worlds on KC. KC ran on only one gigabyte of RAM, and when Grimier Beta was introduced, the amazing amount of worlds encased the server in a horrible lag, eventually crashing the server. Aftermath During the crash, a lot of the custom plugins stopped functioning properly and all worlds became dangerously corrupted. There was a big problem, but, surprisingly, over the course of 4 maintenance periods, KTJx2 repaired all issues with plugins and put one new Overworld world on the server. Formerly, the world put on was going to be temporary, but eventually the server established itself as The Land of Grimier, the full version of Grimier Beta. To prevent a future server crash, KTJx2 added an extra gigabyte of RAM to the server and he only plans to keep the one Grimier world on the server. Somewhere in August of 2014, '''bloxtonz suggested putting a survival map he had finished recently onto Grimier as a secondary world, but KTJx2 explained that too many worlds could crash the server again. Consistent measures are taken to keep the server healthy. Category:Unrelated to HugeCube